Endings
by bookloves
Summary: A series of one-shots that happen to be how I see the series (in some cases—season) finale ending/happening. Naturally, most will contain Destiel, whether just hinting or actual fluff. Spoilers for any episodes will be noted, as well as trigger warnings. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These are a compilation of one-shots that are how I depict the series finale (in some cases, season finales) of Supernatural. Naturally, these one-shots will mostly contain some form of Destiel (whether just hinting/being real subtle unlike the show or explicit fluff, but no smut. Sorry.). If there are spoilers, the episode(s) which is/are being spoiled will be listed.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Spoilers for Episode 9x22! "Stairway to Heaven"**_

* * *

Dean was growling. _Growling._

The slash that crossed Gadreel's chest was emitting a bright blue-white light. When it faded a short moment later, blood starting slowly flowing from the large (and rather deep) wound. Castiel and Sam were having a hard time holding Dean back so he wouldn't kill Gadreel.

The angel couldn't die. Not yet... Not yet.

Dean wouldn't let go of the Blade. His hand just tightened around the handle.

It had taken hours, but Castiel was finally able to knock Dean our using his two-fingers-to-the-forehead trick. Sam helped him drag Dean's limp body into the bunker's Dungeon. Sam ran off after, leaving to tend to Gadreel's wound. Castiel waited in the room for Dean to awake.

Hours had passed, and Dean had finally woken up. The first thing he noticed was the Blade that was missing from his hand. He looked at Castiel who was leaning against the door.

"Where is it?" Dean demanded, standing up. He took a few steps towards the angel.

"I won't tell you, Dean." Castiel replied. Dean scowled.

"Why?"

"Because, Dean... You've changed. The Blade, it's _changed_ you. You might not be able to tell, but... Sam and I have both noticed. If you get a hold of it again, who knows what you'll do next." Castiel explained, looking up at the hunter warily. "It's for your own good, Dean."

Dean looked down at the ground, his eyes darting to different patches of cement. "How have I changed?"

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't you notice?"

Dean shook his head.

"You're... More energetic, or _amped up, _I guess. You're more aggressive, violent... You _need_ to kill." Castiel replied. Dean looked back at him, his green eyes staring into Castiel's blue ones.

"So?" He simply asked, shrugging slightly. Castiel's expression was now grave.

"You're becoming... Remember when Sam was high off of demon blood? You needed to lock him in the panic room for a few days, remember? That's what you're becoming. But—but Sam and I—W-we're worried that you won't be able to detox it like he did. You'll need to slowly lower the amount of times you use it... Hold it."

Dean's eyes widened. He wasn't a freak like his brother—he didn't have demon blood! He wasn't a monster! He had a soul! Sam, on the other hand? Well...

Castiel shook his head. He took a step closer to Dean, leaving a few inches of space between their two bodies. "Dean, I hate having to do this. Trust me. But we don't have another choice."

Dean's body wouldn't move. He was frozen in place like a marble statue.

"Dean? Are you listening? Dean?"

Nothing.

"Dean, answer me. Dean, seriously, this isn't funny. Stop. Say something."

Silence.

Castiel closed his eyes, silently praying in his head to his—probably—dead Father. He didn't move when he felt a hand cup his neck. Didn't move when he felt athumb press against the hollow of his neck. Didn't move when that thumb left, and could hear Dean moving to pick up the Blade.

His breathing stopped as he heard Dean slowly taking cautious steps towards him. He opened his eyes when Dean stopped in front of him, watched him throw the Blade across the small room. Castiel furrowed his brow when he felt Dean's arms wrap tightly around his torso. He could feel Dean nuzzle his forehead against the space between his shoulder and his neck, feeling the hunter's hot breath come out in ragged sequences—almost like he was choking—against Castiel's clothed chest. His body was pressed tightly against Dean's, and he wrapped his arms around Dean's own waist, the bottom of his chin resting on Dean's shoulder, a confused look on his face.

"Cas..." Dean breathed out, his voice grainy and sounding as if he were choking back sobs. "I-I'm sorry, Cas—I-Ahime so, so sorry..."

"Dean." Castiel's hand fisted the sides of Dean's cargo jacket, and he pulled away as much as he could while still in the hunter's embrace. He laid a hand softly on his cheek. His eyes searched Dean's, but just for a moment.

Dean's lips softly pressed against his, and his head started to spin. The warmth left after a minute, and Dean's forehead rested against his, a pained expression on the hunter's face. Dean harshly bit his bottom lip.

"Dean..."

"Damn it." Dean muttered, pulling himself away. He turned his back to Castiel. "I knew I shouldn't have done that."

The hunter felt a hand calmly and gently lay against his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"I... That was the worst, thing I could do. Go and almost kill your brother and then try to..." He trailed off, looking up at the ceiling for a minute before turning his head to the side, his eyes glancing at Castiel through the corners.

"What makes you think I'm mad at you?" Castiel asked, genuinely confused. Dean turned around fully this time.

"Gadreel could be dead right now because of me and I go and kiss you. Why wouldn't you be pissed off?" Castiel tilted his head as Dean's question ran through his mind.

"Because he did betray you. I do not know what to make of his appearance, but if he is dead..."

"You'll—"

"I won't care." Castiel interrupted. Dean looked confused now.

"You're telling me that you won't care if your brother's dead because he betrayed me?"

"He also betrayed Sam, Kevin, and me. He's betrayed more than just a single person, Dean."

"Still, though. I shouldn't have—" He was cut off by Castiel' lips placing themselves on his.

When Castiel pulled away, they heard a knock on the door to the room. Sam walked in a minute later.

Bitch face number twelve.

"Well, Dean, you're damn lucky he's still alive. Good thing you didn't stab him, huh?" Sam asked sarcastically. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't care if I did anyway." He looked at Castiel with a longing expression. Castiel giving him a knowing look. Dean smirked and Castiel full-out smiled—for once.


	2. See You Soon

**A/N: Sorry about not updating! I've been very busy the last month or two and stressed and ugh. End of the year is always the hardest.**

**But, here is series finale of SPN!**

**Destiel, fluff. TW: Suicide, Major Character Deaths.**

**Listen to the songs "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday and then "Down" By Jason Walker (in that order) while reading this. Or, you'll love me. Or hare me. Or both.**

* * *

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
__From everything we had__But I still mean every word I said to you_

Haunted by Taylor Swift

* * *

Dean looked at Castiel with fear in his eyes. The demon was holding the First Blade in his hands, and it was covered in blood. Bright red blood that shouldn't have been on it.

"Cas?" Dean said softly to the limp body now on the ground. There was a gash on his torso stretching from his right shoulder to his left hip bone. The crisp white shirt that normally seemed bleached was now drenched in the red liquid that flowed from the angel. "Cas, please..."

He took a step towards the angel, his eyes flashing black, but not going back to pale green that his irises typically held. No response.

"Dean, you of all people should know where he is right now..." A deep voice said from behind him. Dean turned around slowly, a scowl on his face as his eyes still shone onyx.

"What the hell do you want, Crowley?" He growled.

"Well, considering Angel Boy's near death and there's not exactly a God anymore... He can't be brought back."

"You think I don't know that, Princess?"

"King, not princess. Learn about the monarchy."

"You think I give a crap?"

"Never said you did."

Dean went back to the original statement. "Yeah, so I know Cas will be up in Heaven partying with a bunch of douches while I'm stuck in Hell the rest od my life. That's so freaking comforting, Crowley."

Crowley's expression became (almost) thoughtful. "Actually, he won't be in Heaven."

Dean's eyes widened. They flicked back to the bright green that the rebel of an angel came to love. "He's goin' to Hell?"

"You didn't know that?"

"You could've told me!"

"He didn't?"

Dean's mind raced back to every word Castiel had said to Dean about his soul being branded by Hell now, as he rebelled against the Heavenly Host.

"Yeah, I thought he did. But you didn't bloody listen, did you?"

Dean nearly growled. "I did listen, Crowley. I listened to every word he said to me about his goddamned soul basically belonging to your Hell of a place since I became a demon. So you can shut your pie hole."

"Did you seriously just call Hell 'one Hell of a place'?" Crowley remarked, somewhat amused but mostly shocked at Dean's statement. Dean rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't matter. And if does, I die too. Because you'll be dead. Then who takes over Hell?" Dean said, thinking his way through to make sure Castiel would not even get close to the gates. Crowley shrugged.

"You and Cas. Sam too, maybe."

Dean snarled. "Sam's dead."

Crowley was surprised by the tone of Dean's voice. It was soft but gravelly. Threatening and melancholic. Regretful and angered.

"I wouldn't have guessed. Besides, how will you kill me?" Crowley asked. Dean smirked sadistically.

"Because I have the one weapon that can." Dean said quietly as he walked slowly towards the King of Hell. Crowley's eyes widened in shock and in fear. "And it's about to be..."

Dean trailed off for a second, and stabbed Crowley in the heart, slamming him against the wall, his eyes flashing to black again. "It's in your heart."

Orange light flashed from beneath the flesh of Crowley's body as though he were being shocked by electricity. Within minutes, he was dead.

Along with Gadreel, Kevin, Metatron, Gabriel, John, Bobby, Megan, Mary, Anna, Zachariah, Uriel, Raphael, Abaddon, Tessa, Jo, Ellen... Sam.

And, if Dean was fast, Castiel. The one person who could stand him in every single form he took no matter what.

So Dean hurried and tried to fix Cas like Gadreel. It took longer than it would for an angel to heal the wound, but he fixed it.

The angel's eyes didn't open though. His breathing was extremely shallow. His pulse barely noticeable.

So he picked up Cas's body and carried him into his room. Laid him on his bed. His sheets. He took off the crusted shirt that was completely destroyed and washed the blood off of Cas's torso. He sighed and closed his door, and walked over to the shower. The water was burning his skin—literally, if he was still human, he'd be getting a second degree burn—but it helped him relax. Well, as close to relaxed as he could get.

He heard footsteps lightly tapping the tile—God knows how long he's been standing there under the water—and now the water was ice cold.

"Dean?" Castiel's voice bounced off the walls and echoed slightly in the room. Dean sighed, not wanting to move. He declined his head, looking at the drain that was a few feet in front of him. He put a hand against the wall, rubbing the opposite one down his face as the water splashed onto his skin. "Dean?"

The footsteps stopped relatively close to him. Inwardly sighing, Dean shut the water off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he stepped towards the now-conscious angel. Cas gave a smile, just barely showing his teeth off unlike most of the other smiles he gave that seemed much smaller. Dean's gaze traveled a bit lower, and he took notice of how Castiel's still-bare chest was chiseled.

"Did ya need something, Cas?" Dean asked, forcing his eyes to go back to the angel's face, trying to hide the smile that threatened to appear. Cas shook his head.

"I just... I was going to ask you something."

"Oh? What were you going to ask?"

"Why'd you do it?" Cas asked, pulling the confused-slash-puppy dog face he used so much. Dean's mouth gabled a bit.

"Do what, Cas?"

"Hurt me? Why did you hurt me, Dean?"

Dean felt like he'd had a bullet made of holy water, salt and silver shot through his heart.

"I didn't mean to, Cas."

"Then why'd you do it? There was no one there besides me."

Tears pricked at the corners of Dean's eyes.

"He was going to kill you."

"Dean, no one was going to kill me. There was only us two."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean, you were alone." Dean took another step towards the angel, not understanding anything.

"Cas..."

"Dean, don't do this. Please." Yet, Castiel took one more step towards the demon. Dean ignored the angel, placing a tentative kiss on his lips, his hand moving to the stubble shadowing Cas's cheek. Castiel was surprised, but kissed him back softly. A few moments later, Dean pulled away, keeping his hand on his cheek, rubbing his thumb gingerly along Castiel's cheekbone, Castiel leaned into the touch for a moment, his eyes closing for a minute.

When his cerulean eyes met Dean's green ones, a small smile played on his lips. "I love you, Dean. And I'd rather have you, demon or not."

His grainy, soft voice made a tear finally roll down Dean's left cheek. "I love you, too, Castiel."

Castiel kissed Dean again. This time he did so more passionately, but their lips moved together only, no tongue involved at all. When Dean pulled away, another tear fell down his face. Castiel placed a chaste kiss on the tear, making it disappear.

"Don't cry, Dean. We'll see each other together soon. And we'll be together. No matter what. For as long as we want."

Cas's body faded away as Dean reached his hand to caress the angels cheek again. But his hand was where it should've been, and it was too late.

Tears fell freely now.

He fell to his knees.

After a while, he stood back up.

He walked to his bedroom where Castiel's dead body laid.

He dressed in jeans and the typical four layers. He took the First Blade and cleaned it, polished it.

He walked out to the garage. To his Impala.

He laid a hand on the roof. "I love you, Baby. Even after I finish this, I'll love you. Forever. No matter what. Even when my spirit is completely gone, destroyed forever."

He walked over to his room again. Laid down beside Castiel, placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"See you soon, Cas."

He twirled the blade around for a moment between his fingers.

He held the hilt, pointing the tip of the blade down at his chest.

"See you soon, Sammy."

He slammed it into his chest, smiling as he died. Through the pain.

He could finally be with Sammy and Cas and not be interrupted.

Right where he belonged.

* * *

**A/N: You must hate me. **

**This is so much more emotional when you read it while listening to the two songs in the order I said. I was actually starting to cry writing this.**

**Ah, the joys of being a writer.**

**As always, please follow and/or favorite, and review! Thanks you, darlings! XX**


End file.
